


"Your Highness"

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: Dimitri has never been happier to hear the words 'Your Highness' spoken.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	"Your Highness"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted in on the fun of Dimilix week, but that's all I managed :')  
> I hope you'll enjoy this short, pointless fluff!

Dimitri has never been happier to hear the words 'Your Highness' spoken.

It has everything to do with the fact that they're not aimed at him. They haven't been aimed at him for a few years now, not since his coronation. And up until a few days ago, there was no one to respond to the princely title any more.

It takes another, slightly embarrassed call for the new prince of Faerghus to react. That, and a gentle nudge from Dimitri, who doesn't bother hiding his smile.

Felix looks up at him in question, then follows his gaze to the young servant who came to inform him that the last of his possessions have finally been brought to his and Dimitri's quarters.

Felix thanks her, flustered when he realizes he's accidentally ignored her for a good five minutes. The servant bows and leaves, and as soon as the door closes behind her, Felix hides his face in his hands. Dimitri laughs softly beside him.

"I'll never get used to this," Felix declares, still hiding. The flush on his face makes Dimitri want to kiss him silly. He settles for a light kiss on his husband's cheek.

"You will, beloved."

"No, I won't. I wasn't even used to being called 'Your Grace', and you expect me to get used to this?" Felix shakes his head, finally looking back up at Dimitri. He's still pink in the face and Dimitri cannot resist anymore.

He leans in and kisses Felix, feeling him sigh happily. He smiles in the kiss, then angles his head just so to deepen the kiss. Felix replies in kind, and Dimitri feels his hand come up to his cheek. The cold metal of his wedding band gives him light chills, though he suspects it has less to do with the temperature shock to his skin and more with the thrill of its meaning.

When they pull away, Felix's lips are curled in one of his cutest smiles. He always smiles like this when he's happy and doesn't fully know how to handle it. It's a little lopsided and it's the most adorable thing Dimitri has ever seen. He wants to look at it forever. Wants to look at Felix forever.

He takes Felix's hand in his and brings it up to leave a kiss on the ring.

"You have all the time in the world to get used to it, Your Highness."

Felix pushes him away with the hand he's holding and Dimitri laughs heartily. Felix pulls him into another kiss then, and Dimitri cannot imagine a life different from this.

He is where he needs to be, with the man he loves.


End file.
